


“Keep The Gods Out Of It”

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: AUSwanQueen, F/F, Fanart, The Witcher SwanQueen Style, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: On tumblr request and thinking of @ShadowDiannetoo, cause they "show" me this saga.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	“Keep The Gods Out Of It”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowdianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49334364967/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
